


love is blind.

by blissjaebeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: !!!!!!, :), Fluff, M/M, Minor Jackbum, minor jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissjaebeom/pseuds/blissjaebeom
Summary: youngjae can't eat cucumbers, but he always gets them from a certain shopkeeper.why?he didn't know either.





	love is blind.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostrubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrubber/gifts).



> based on [this](https://twitter.com/7colourseason/status/1026817473222516736) ♡

“Umma! I have no idea what half of these things on the list are! Artichokes?! We eat artichokes?!” Youngjae loudly talked into the phone, _not screaming_ , just loud talking.

 

As the flustered man walked into the market for his very first time in his past 22 years of life, he was inevitably very overwhelmed by its surroundings. There were so many shops selling the _same thing_ (how was he supposed to know which shop to buy from?), so many people, so much shouting and the floor is _wet_. That’s right, it’s _wet_. He’s wearing his new and very expensive Adidas shoes - wait, are you kidding him?! He’s wearing Adidas on one side, and Nike on the other. Great, two expensive shoes that’s going to be ruined because the floor is _wet_.

 

There were some more babbling from the other side of the phone, his mom probably adding more to the list when it was already two pages long, but he couldn’t care less, he just wanted to up and go. Youngjae looked around and decided to approach a shop that was the least dry-looking. He avoided puddles where he could, but his shoes still got wet and it’s seeping through his shoes _and_ socks. Great.

 

“Hello, can I get whatever you have on this list please?” Youngjae gave the list to the shopkeeper and took out his phone to check the latest updates of the gaming competition happening in New York. Once the lady was done, Youngjae thanked her and moved to leave the market but suddenly stopped.

 

**Holy crap.**

_That’s the most beautiful man Youngjae has seen._

 

How has he missed before?

 

The way his eyes wrinkled when he smiled, or how perfectly proportionate the man’s face and body are... The way that he talks is so… charming. His voice, ugh, Youngjae could get lost in it forever. He’s so handsome and dreamy and angelic... and his lips, they are so pretty….. And perfectly plump…. and red and kissable, and -

 

“Hi! How can I help you today?” Youngjae snapped out of his ~~ogling~~ observing to the voice of the angel himself.

 

“Uh-um hi…” Youngjae really didn’t need anything else but he _is_ a panicked gay (that’s part of his Instagram bio) and _now_? **He is at his peak.**

“We have the freshest vegetables like carrots, onions or cucumbers here. And -”

 

“I’LL TAKE THE _CUCUMBERS_!!”

 

“Oh, okay!” Angel smiled, even though you could tell he was shocked by the little outburst. “How many?”

 

 

And that was how Youngjae walked home with an extra bag of cucumbers he didn’t need.

 

He _really_ didn’t.

 

**_His entire family’s allergic._ **

 

~

 

Youngjae, _God bless his soul_ , could only make it 2 days before going back to the market again. This time, he hopes to be a _less_ panicked gay and a _more_ confident gay.

 

“Hello again! How were the cucumbers? Were they fresh?” _**Angel** _chirped.

 

“Ah…” Youngjae didn’t have the heart to tell him he’s _allergic_ , “They were very nice, thank you… In fact, I’m here to buy more!” _Wow_.

 

“Oh, you must _love_ cucumbers! I’m going to give you a little discount too for coming back so soon, my fellow cucumber-lover!”

 

Now, not only was Youngjae unnecessarily $3 short, but he _also_ has a bag of cucumbers, which was ten times worse, and not a name or number.

 

_**What was he going to do now?** _

 

~

 

This time, he waited out an entire week. That’s right. A whole seven days. 168 hours. He was desperate not to look desperate in front of Angel, but he also needed to bulk up some confidence to just get his name, in the slightest.

 

“Hello,” Youngjae greeted, Angel seemingly distracted with restocking the fruits behind him.

 

“Hello - OH! Cucumber-lover. Hello!” And that’s _that_ smile that diminishes every ounce of confidence _(it wasn’t much to begin with)_ Youngjae had built up.

 

“H-hi…”

 

“Need more cucumbers today?”

 

 _Say no, say no._ “Yeah sure…”

 

Angel smiled so big, his eye wrinkles were very significant, and Youngjae really, really didn’t have the heart to tell -

 

“Here you go!” Angel held out a bag and Youngjae quickly paid for it.

 

As he was about to walk away, he thought, ‘ _Damn it, Youngjae! You screwed up thrice already, don’t screw up again!_ ’ And before he could think twice:

 

_“What’s your name?”_

 

 _Angel_ was obviously taken aback by the question, but quickly answered back, “Junior.”

 

“Oh okay… bye!” Youngjae scurried away in embarrassment, purposely missing a “Wait! What about yours?!” shout from the background.

 

~

 

Two weeks. Two weeks without seeing Junior’s face. Youngjae could give himself a pat on the back. His mom couldn’t go to the market because his aunt was coming over, sending her youngest son out to the wild. Sort of. That’s what Youngjae felt like anyway.

 

This time, he decided to get his entire list from Junior’s shop, instead of just cucumbers. As he walked towards the store, Junior recognized him from afar and waved excitedly to the approaching 22-year-old.

 

“Hello, stranger,” Junior greeted.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Cucumbers?”

 

“No, I have a whole list right here.”

 

“Oh! I could help,” Junior offered, putting out his hand for the list Youngjae was holding.

 

“Oh, we have all of these things you need here but… no cucumbers?”

 

“Right! Mom must’ve forgotten.”

 

“Okay, I’ll prepare them for you now,” Junior smiled, “I never actually got your name, sweetheart.”

 

_Did he just?_

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

“Youngjae!” He squeaked out.

 

“Beautiful name for a beautiful man.”

 

_Oh, Youngjae was so sure his face was as red as the beets Junior had just packed._

 

“Here you go, is there anything else you need?”

 

“No, how much is it?”

 

“$34.”

 

Youngjae handed him $40.

 

“Thank you, handsome.”

 

“Uhhhhh keep the change! Bye!” Youngjae quickly ran out of there as fast as he could with his hands full of fruits and vegetables.

 

“Okay… bye!” Junior called out.

 

~

 

“JB hyung, here!” Youngjae shoved the bag of cucumbers towards his good friend.

 

“Again?!”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Why can’t you just get another vegetable? Or like… I don’t know... His number?! So, you can finally ask him out and cure your blue balls.”

 

“Too much work.” Youngjae sighed while slumping down on his usual seat at the PC cafe, “Can I get Coke please?”

 

 

“Jae, you’ve been here 6 hours. You need to go home now,” JB scolded.

 

“Just one more game, hyung. Hey! Do you want to go grab some tteokbokki?”

 

“Myeongdong?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay, my shift is over in an hour, minus closing.”

 

“Perfect.” Youngjae smiled sneakily, knowing he has way more than enough time for 1 game.

 

~

 

Twenty minutes and 3 games later, the bells on the door jingled, signaling someone had walked in.

 

“Jaebeom hyung!”

 

“Oh, hey Jinyoungie.”

 

“Do you want to go out after your shift? There’s a busking event at Gangnam today.”

 

“No, I already promised my friend that we’d grab some tteokbokki at Myeongdong.”

 

“You have friends other than me?” Jinyoung teased.

 

“Yeah, he’s right there.” JB pointed to Youngjae, who was oblivious to the outside world and only aware of the 10-foot digital creature he plans to kill.

 

Jinyoung walked over to greet the friend when:

 

“Oh? Youngjae?”

 

At the sound of his name, Youngjae turned to see, “Oh! Junior? Hello!” He quickly stood up to bow but clumsily dropped his headphones and it unplugged from the computer.

 

“Junior?” Jaebeom came to them in confusion.

 

“Uh… yeah. I told Youngjae-ssi that my name’s Junior.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I panicked…” Jinyoung hesitated, “Look at him. He's _that guy_.” He whispered the last part.

 

“You never told me his name was Youngjae,” Jaebeom commented.

 

“You never asked.”

 

“Guys, I’m right here,” Youngjae piped up.

 

“Jinyoung-ssi,” Jaebeom emphasized, “Told me he met someone who’s reaaaally cute, yet handsome at the same time. He also told me this person could be his soulmate. I didn’t think it’d be you.”

 

“Wait, so Jinyoung’s your real name?” Trying his best not to swoon at the mention of 'soulmate'.

 

“Junior was just a name I used to give to strangers whenever they try to hit on me.”

 

“I didn’t… _hit on you_.”

 

“And Youngjae-ssi right here… tells me he kept on buying cucumbers because of a cute shopkeeper. Didn’t think it’d be you either,” Jaebeom said, looking at Jinyoung.

 

Both Jinyoung and Youngjae shyly smiled at each other.

 

“And _fun fact_ , Youngjae’s entirely allergic to cucumbers. He gives them to me.”

 

“What?” Jinyoung was surprised.

 

“Yeah…” Youngjae admitted.

 

“Then why did you keep on buying them?”

 

“Because you’re ' _soooooo beautiful_ ' to him,” Jaebeom quoted Youngjae that one time he said it. “And it’s painful seeing you both like this so just go on a date already!” Giving up, he retreats to his counter to pack up.

 

“Um…” “So....”

 

“Should we go on that date then, Jinyoung-ssi?”

 

“I would love to, Youngjae-ssi.”

 

_**BONUS** :_

_“HYUNG! You cannot believe what HAPPENED TODAY!!!!!” Jinyoung screamed excitedly when he barged through Jaebeom’s door._

_Him and his boyfriend, Jackson, were forced to pull away from their make out session to entertain the youngest, who sat in between the both of them on the couch._

_“What?” Jaebeom growled, evidently upset that his make out session got interrupted._

_“I MET MY SOULMATE TODAY!!! I didn’t get his name though, he walked away so fast and only bought cucumbers! My soulmate loves cucumbers!!! Like me!”_

_“Congratulations?” Jackson growled this time, “Now, goodbye!” He pushes the youngest out the door._


End file.
